Too Much Candy
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha eats all Kagome's Halloween candy? Something interesting. REVISED.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Too Much Candy  
By Angel Kamiya

Kagome was horrified when she saw all the empty bags of candy scattered all over the floor. Hoping to find out what had happened, she quickly started to pick up all the opened bags. Who had eaten all her candy?! Had it been her little brother? The Halloween party was going to start in thirty minutes and she had no candy! Kagome felt like crying.

After going into the kitchen, she saw Inuyasha sitting there, holding the last piece of chocolate over his mouth.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed onto the ground with a loud crash.

She grabbed the last piece of candy and put it in her pocket.

"Wha... what was that for?" Inuyasha murmured, annoyed.

"What the hell is this?! YOU ATE ALL MY CANDY!" Kagome screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

The half demon raised his head and glared at her. He didn't seem to care that she had no candy for the party, which involved her friends coming over to her house to watch a horror movie. All of her plans were going to ruined now! It was all Inuyasha's fault!

"Aren't people supposed to eat candy on this Halloween holiday of yours? Your little brother told me this last week!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Normal people eat a few pieces of candy. You ate ten bags! Oh my god!"

Kagome turned around, heading towards the phone. She didn't how she could explain to her friends that her party was now cancelled. Kagome held the phone to her ear for a long time. When she was ready to dial a number, there was a loud scream from Inuyasha. Kagome turned around, and saw him lying on the ground holding his stomach. He was in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed, rolling on the ground.

"I told you! This is what you get for eating so much candy! Now you have a stomach ache!"

"Make it stop!" Inuyasha groaned, his head against the ground and arms wrapped around his stomach.

"You get stabbed all the time in fights and you can keep on going. But too much candy is too painful?" Kagome said, in disbelief.

Kagome glared at him, not knowing what she was going to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kagome screamed in shock.

Her friends had arrived at her house early!

"Kagome! We're here! Can you open the door?" A young girl asked.

Kagome was horrified. They were going to see Inuyasha! They had seen him once before, but he had been wearing a bandana at the time, so they didn't know he was half demon. Kagome ran forward and tripped, falling onto Inuyasha, her head slamming hard onto his chest. She felt his arms wrapping around her.

The door opened and before she knew what was going on, one of her friends had walked in on the two them. Kagome tried getting off of Inuyasha, but it was impossible. Her friends were going to see them like that.

"Kagome! What... what are you doing?" Eri asked, clearly stunned.

The second girl appeared looking into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Kagome is making out with her boyfriend!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I am not! I am not!" Kagome yelled, embarrassed.

Kagome quickly got up, her back really hurting. Her friends that had arrived all wore the same green and white school uniform that Kagome wore. Kagome's friends were named Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. Inuyasha was still on the ground looking like he was intense pain. Apparently dog demons couldn't eat too much candy. For a moment Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would be acting that way after ten bags of chocolate.

"Oh it's Inuyasha! That boy you like! Did you invite him to the party too?" Ayumi asked, curiously.

"Party?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome screamed again. Inuyasha wasn't wearing a bandana on his head! The two white dog ears at the top of his head were clearly visible now, and her friends were going to see that he was a demon.

Kagome froze.

"Wow. That's a cool costume," Eri said, staring at Inuyasha. "Those ears and claws look so real!"

The girl walked forward and pulled on Inuyasha's ear gently.

"Hey stop that," Inuyasha muttered, pulling his head away.

"What are you supposed to be?" Eri asked.

"I'm a half demon," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome ran forward to block Inuyasha from the rest of her friends. She held out her arms to her sides so she could prevent them from getting any more good looks at the boy. Kagome had been very lucky that it was Halloween that night and they had mistaken Inuyasha for being in a costume, but Inuyasha had to go. If he stayed any longer they were going to figure out he was really a demon!

"Inuyasha is going to leave now!" Kagome said, impatiently.

"I want to stay," Inuyasha interrupted, folding his arms across his chest.

"You are going!" Kagome replied, turning around to glare at him.

"Why can't I stay?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's okay if Inuyasha wants to stay. We don't mind," Ayumi uttered, suddenly taking out a bag of candy. "We brought some candy in case you ran out."

Inuyasha grabbed the bag without asking. After he ripped it open, he threw a piece into his mouth.

Predictably, Inuyasha started screaming out in pain again while holding his stomach. Kagome stared at the boy in disbelief. After such a bad stomach ache he still wanted to eat more? Why was Inuyasha eating something he knew was bad for him?

"Kagome-chan. Is your friend okay? Do... do we need to call an ambulance?" Eri questioned, worriedly.

"It's okay. Inuyasha gets sick easily if he eats too much candy. You better not give him anymore," Kagome said, taking the bag away. "If you want Inuyasha to stay then I guess he can watch the horror movie with us."

Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha. The boy was already back on his feet, looking disappointed that the bag of candy had been taken away. Even though too much candy made him sick he was still looking to eat more! Unbelievable! Inuyasha followed the four girls, wanting to join them. When they sat down in the living room, Kagome turned on the television and put in the video.

Kagome sat down besides Inuyasha on the small couch. The dog demon rested his head against her shoulder, now that she wasn't yelling at him. After some time passed, Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome didn't want to wake the boy, so she let him sleep besides on her that sofa. Kagome glanced around, noticing that her three friends were watching the two of them instead of the horror movie. The two of them were more interesting to her friends than what the television was showing. Kagome sighed.

At least the party had been entertaining for her friends.

Kagome reached into her pocket that night and ate the last of the chocolate candy that she had taken away from Inuyasha. After a few minutes she fell asleep with Inuyasha sitting besides her.

When the movie finally ended, one of Kagome's friends got out a camera and took several pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping together on the sofa. They would show the pictures to the rest of the school the next day.

----

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
